Thorin's Hall
Thorin's Hall is a settlement located within the area of Thorin's Gate in Ered Luin. 103.2W These majestic and giant halls are cut into the Blue Mountains by the dwarves under the leadership of Thráin and Thorin. At the crest of the impressive stairs from Frerin's Court a visitor enters a section known as Thorin's Gates, with the hardened entrance into the halls. At this outdoor section a smaller door leads straight to the Festival Arena and Thorin's Hall Inn. Thorin's Hall provides all possible services, trainers and vendors. Its extensive crafting facilities includes Superior Forges, the Metalsmith's Guild and the Weaponsmith's Guild. These halls also hosts the Blue Stone Garrison which is the lounge for members with Acquaintance standing with Thorin's Hall; inside is found a Superior Workbench. Notice: The settlement is basically set up by many smaller halls and sections. This page provides a summary but details are listed at the individual pages of the smaller sections. Useful services outside of these halls are found in: Thorin's Gate, Frerin's Court, the Greenhouse (with farmlands), and the Skirmish Camp. Rulers *Dwalin *Ishmael I Now he return to the mountain with his family including the army of Glittering Caves thanks to his long time friend Peter Plankwrecker. Now he rule the Thorin's Hall in Lord of the Rings Online. Services Map of Thorin's Hall *Auction House - in The Great Hall - (east) *Barber - Walgarth - Thorin's Hall Inn - (in basement) *Bard - Steinn Silvertongue - Hall of Kings - (eastern ground floor) *Clerk of Kinships - Belg - Thorin's Hall Inn - (in basement) *Forge-master - Rósar - The Forging Hall *Notary - Wárr Ink-sleeve - The Great Hall - (by main entrance) *Outfitter - Boltr - Hall of Kings - (eastern ground floor) *Relic-master - Bertel - The Forging Hall *Vault - in The Great Hall - (west) *Mithril Trader - next to the mailbox outside the main gate 103.3W Mailboxes *Mailbox - several *Thorin's Gates 103.3W *The Great Hall - near the Vaults *The Great Hall - near the Auction House *Hall of Kings - near the southern entrance Crafting *Thorin's Hall - The Maker's Hall - Oven, Workbench *Thorin's Hall - The Forging Hall - Superior Forge *Blue Stone Garrison - Superior Workbench *Metalsmith's Guild Hall *Weaponsmith's Guild Hall Travelling Milestone -- The Great Hall Quests See "starting quests" and the locations for quests NPCs See list of all NPCs within Thorin's Hall Class Trainers Function NPC Location Burglar Trainer Petula Barley The Great Hall Captain Trainer Granger Halifax Hall of Kings Champion Trainer Kobbi Hall of Kings Guardian Trainer Naut Hall of Kings Hunter Trainer Jolfur Hall of Kings Lore-master Trainer Ivy Spokes The Maker's Hall Minstrel Trainer Reykur Hall of Kings Rune-keeper Borin The Maker's Hall Warden Holger Halifax Hall of Kings Armour The Great Hall NPC Location Levels Light Armour Durstan Hall of Kings 5 - 11 Kimbur Green-tree Hall of Merchants ? Lafi Hall of Merchants ? Nál Bellowsbreath Hall of Kings ? Jórunn Firesong Hall of Kings ? Medium Armour Dannel Hall of Kings ? Fengari Frostmere Hall of Kings ? Gowan Smith-son Hall of Merchants 17 - 23 Kettil Hardhelm Hall of Kings ? Kieri Hall of Merchants 26 - ? Heavy Armour Brúni Stonehelm Hall of Merchants ? Invar Hall of Kings ? Galti son of Geitir Hall of Kings ? Hákan Ironhammer Hall of Merchants ? Invar Hall of Kings 15 - 29 Ranald Hall of Merchants ? Weapons Thorin's Throne NPC Location Levels Bowyer Adwyn Flame-eye Hall of Kings ? Aldwulf Hall of Merchants ? Ari Longarrow Hall of Merchants ? Ivor Yewbend Hall of Kings ? Ludde Blackeagle Hall of Kings ? One-handed Weaponsmith Albryc Long-foot Hall of Kings 5 - 11 Alvari son of Breki Hall of Kings ? Belgen Hall of Merchants ? Dagg Dour-face Hall of Kings ? Kragg Stout-heart Hall of Merchants ? Two-handed Weaponsmith Brymir Hammerhand Hall of Kings ? Hagan Storm-sword Hall of Kings 6 - 12 Kyma Grey-bear Hall of Merchants ? Rhodri Blue-boots Hall of Merchants ? Thorvald Thunder-hall Hall of Kings ? Civic Structures and Facilities Notice: The different locations within this section, "civic structures and facilities," individually list all quests, all NPCs, and more, which pertain to each of them. The Great Hall The Great Hall See Thorin's Hall - The Great Hall for more details. The Great Hall is the first area just inside the main entrance to Thorin's Hall. Its middle section is known for the great statue, the west and east wings host valuable services. Continue north, past the statue, for the Hall of Kings. Auction House Notary Vault Burglar Trainer Mailbox Milestone Quest givers Hall of Kings Hall of Kings See Hall of Kings for more details. The Hall of Kings is the majestic, centre hall of Thorin's Hall, to the north. From this hall leads connections to most other halls within Thorin's Hall: the Hall of Merchants to the west and the Maker's Hall to the east, not to forget the basement with Thorin's Hall Inn and the Festival Arena. Furthest to the north, at the upper terrace, is found Thorin's Throne with Dwalin at service. Bard Outfitter Mailbox Class trainers, Armour and Weapon vendors Quest givers Hall of Merchants Hall of Merchants with the waterfall See Hall of Merchants for more details. The Hall of Merchants is the western wing of Thorin's Hall, entered from the Hall of Kings. This hall provides the spectacular waterfall that contributes to the canal. At its entrance is a ramp down to the basement and the Thorin's Hall Inn. At the upper level and past the waterfall is found the Blue Stone Garrison, the centre for reputation with Thorin's Hall. Armour vendors Weapon vendors Quest givers Blue Stone Garrison See Blue Stone Garrison for more details. The Blue Stone Garrison is a reputation lounge within Thorin's Hall's western wing. It is located within the Hall of Merchants, at the upper level, across the bridge by the waterfall. Inside is an imposing, well protected hallway, leading to a very long ramp down to the heart of the garrison. The Blue Stone Garrison is the home of the Thorin's Hall reputation faction and only those who have reached Acquaintance standing with the faction are allowed to enter. Just outside are found some members who welcome visitors of a lesser standing. Superior Workbench Forge Workbench Expert Jeweller, Expert Tailor, Expert Woodworker Reputation barterers, quest givers, and vendors The Maker's Hall The Maker's Hall See Thorin's Hall - The Maker's Hall for more details. The Maker's Hall is a level down from the Hall of Kings, in the eastern wing of Thorin's Hall. This hall is the first of two crafting centres in Thorin's Hall, the second being the the Forging Hall located past the Maker's Hall. By the foot of the stairs from the Hall of Kings is another entrance to the basement and the Thorin's Hall Inn. Oven Workbench Supplier and Provisioner Master of Apprentices and Master of Crafting Guilds Lore-master Trainer and Rune-keeper Trainer Novice Crafting trainers Quest givers The Forging Hall The Forging Hall See Thorin's Hall - The Forging Hall for more details. The Forging Hall is found past the Maker's Hall, in the eastern wing of Thorin's Hall. This hall is renowned throughout the Middle-earth for its Superior Forges, which it has not just one but several. These are impressive and visitors coming too close have been seen on fire. Aptly the hall hosts a Forge-master and a Relic-master, as well as a Vault-keeper, metalsmith and weaponsmith crafting NPCs. Here is also found the entrances for the Metalsmith's Guild Hall and the Weaponsmith's Guild Hall. Vault-keeper Superior Forge Forge-master Relic-master Novice and Expert Metalsmith Novice and Expert Weaponsmith Quest givers Metalsmith's Guild Hall Metalsmith's Guild Hall See Metalsmith's Guild Hall for more details. Metalsmith's Guild-hall is found in Thorin's Hall - The Forging Hall, at its western wall. This is the home for the Metalsmith's Guild where it is possible to gain reputation and obtain exclusive recipes and items not possible to obtain by other means. Weaponsmith's Guild Hall See Weaponsmith's Guild Hall for more details. Weaponsmith's Guild-hall is found in Thorin's Hall - The Forging Hall, at its eastern wall. This is the home for the Weaponsmith's Guild where it is possible to gain reputation and obtain exclusive recipes and items not possible to obtain by other means. Thorin's Hall Inn Map of Thorin's Hall Inn Thorin's Hall Inn See Thorin's Hall Inn for more details. Thorin's Hall Inn is located in the basement under the Hall of Kings. From outdoors the quickest entrance is via the small door next to Bogi Deepdelver and through the Festival Arena. Otherwise there are two tunnels going down from the Maker's Hall and from the Hall of Merchants. This is the natural tavern and place to hang out with for any dwarf visiting Thorin's Hall. This is the home for members of the Ale Association and once they have reached Acquaintance standing the may also access their private chambers through a door to the south-west. Mailbox Barber Clerk of Kinships Healer Tavern Keep Quartermaster Quest givers The Ale Association See The Ale Association for more details. The Ale Association is found in the basement of Thorin's Hall, entered via the Thorin's Hall Inn. During festivals this ale loving club is bubbling and boiling with activities, whereof a considerable amount are aimed it undermining the Inn League's wild success. However, these usually noble dwarves of Thorin's Hall also provides some attractive rewards for those who manage to wind themselves through the quests and gain reputation *hic* Reputation vendors and quests The Festival Arena Entrance to the Festival Arena, Thorin's Gates in the background See The Festival Arena for more details. The Festival Arena is found in the basement of Thorin's Hall. This arena is also know as "Thorin's Ale-hall" and it is reached either from Thorin's Hall Inn or directly from Thorin's Gates. The latter is via an entrance just at the mailbox next to Bogi Deepdelver, a perfect short-cut to the Inn. The Festival Arena is used during Anniversary Celebrations and certain special events. The rest of the year the big hall lies dark, unused and in silence, except for the occasional gurgles from the many ale barrels. Lore "So Thráin and Thorin with what remained of their following...wandered in Eriador, until at last they made a home in exile in the east of the Ered Luin beyond the Lune." - The Return of the King, Appendix A, Part III Durin's Folk The great halls of Thorin, delved beneath the Ered Luin in western Middle-earth are amongst the greatest wonders of craftsmanship and building found anywhere in the world. It has been nearly 80 years since Thorin himself journeyed away from this Dwarf-mansion of soaring stone to reclaim his rightful place beneath Erebor, in his noble quest to Lonely Mountain to defeat the dragon Smaug (a well-documented adventure, indeed!). Though Thorin was never to return to this place, having fallen in the Battle of the Five Armies after successfully reclaiming his throne, Thorin's Halls in the Blue Mountains remain a vibrant center of activity in the region. - lorebook